Music oneshots
by naruhina139211
Summary: just a collection of one shots dealing with music. i'm making this because i want to make music oneshots but don't want them filling up my page. naruto
1. Sakura coudl just kill a man

I could just kill a man, The Murderess.

He was such a good man, i loved him like no other...but he just seemed like a robot after two months. Now i told him to always be honest, so soon I foundlipstick on his shirt collor, i just faked to be happy and not suspect something when he left.

**Go get your ribbon box, Go get your wounded heart, Seeing spiders, I'm told they never lie. Go get your brother love  
Go get your losing head, Seeing fire, I'm told it never burns.**

I waited at home for him, then i thought of a way for revenge, it'll be fun, like a game hehe. "Welcome home." I said, placing a pie on the dinner table for him, he didn''t eat it, damn. I tied a bag of bricks to the door, he entered through the back, shit!

**I want it all, I pull you back. I want it all. Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your face. Cry baby, cry baby, and you can't understand how I could just kill a man.**

I then found a note in his coat pocket, it was a note. _'Meet me after work.' _Who was he seeing? I tired everything, but it seemed he was three steps ahead of me, or just fuckin lucky! "I'm going out, be back soon." He said as he gave me a kiss and walked out that door, I went to the window and saw that red haired bitch with her glasses and mini shorts.

**No to your letters love, No to unsturdy hands, Sleeping eyes, I'm told they never lie. No to your key of rust, No to your raging words, Sleeping tires, I'm told they never drive.**

He tries and cover up that he's cheating with gifts, love letters, even having fun in bed. Please, like I was born yesterday. Soon i began seeing an old friend, Lee was his name. Sasuke soon figered out adn tried to control my life, but this was the best revenge.

**I want it all, I pull you back. I want it all. Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your face. Cry baby, cry baby, and you can't understand how I could just kill a man. If I wanted to stay, you won't stand in my way  
But I'm choosing to leave with your heart on my sleeve  
It feels too good without you.**

Then, after three months of us knowingly cheating on one another, i got him in his sleep, stoking off his head, then getting taht red haired tramp...oh yes, i could just kill a man! Hahahahaha!!


	2. Don't tell me Kiba

"And now, the Konoha girls in their rendishin of the cell block tango!"

TEMARI  
Lazy

HANABI  
Training

ANKO  
Icha Icha

INO  
Art

HINATA  
Ramen

SAKURA  
Gay

TEMARI  
Lazy

HANABI  
Training

ANKO  
Icha Icha

INO  
Art

HINATA  
Ramen

SAKURA  
Gay

TEMARI  
Lazy

HANABI  
Training

ANKO  
Icha Icha

INO  
Art

HINATA  
Ramen

SAKURA  
Gay

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

HINATA  
I betcha you would have done the same!

TEMARI  
lazy!

HANABI  
training!

ANKO  
Icha Icha

INO  
Art

HINATA  
Ramen

SAKURA  
Gay

TEMARI (Spoken)  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru like to sleep.  
No, not sleep. lazy .  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Shikamaru layin'  
on the couch, holdin' a stuffed deer and sleepin'. No, not sleepin'.  
being lazy. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you be lazy one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took my fan off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

GIRLS  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

Hanabi (Spoken)  
I met Konohamaru Saratobi from  
the academy about two years ago  
and he told me he was done training and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started hangin out togather.  
He'd go to missions, he'd come to my place, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have lunch.  
And then I found out,  
"done training" he told me?  
Done training, my ass. Not only  
was he training...oh, no, he did with Naruto.  
One of those worshipers, you know. So that  
noon, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

Temari,Anko,Hinata,Sakura  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

Hinata and Ino  
lazy, training, Icha Icha, Art, Ramen, Gay

Anko (Spoken)  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Kakashi,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been taking my books,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been taking my books!"  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

ALL  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Ino (Spoken)  
What I am doing here? They say, that the famous Yamato kept down my husband Sai and I stoke off his head. But this is not true, I am guiltless. I dont know why the Hokage says that I did it. I tried to explain at the ANBU but they didn't understand me...

Anko (Spoken)  
Yeah, but did you do it?

Ino  
UH UH, not guilty!

Hinata  
My Friend, Ayame and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Naruto,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Ayame and  
Naruto doing Sharing a bowl of Ramen!

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Hinata  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Hinata  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Hinata  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They took a flower  
Hinata  
All along  
GIRLS  
In its prime  
Hinata  
I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
And then they used it  
Hinata  
But if I'd done it  
GIRLS  
And they abused it  
Hinata  
How could you tell me  
GIRLS  
It was a murder  
HInata  
That I was wrong?  
GIRLS  
But not a crime!

Sakura  
I loved Rock Lee  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real caring guy...  
sensitive... a teijutsu user.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Tenten,  
Gaara,  
Gai and Neji.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of pairing differences.  
He saw himself as Gay and I saw him dead.

ALL  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Temari,Hanabi,Sakura  
They had it comin'  
Hinata,Anko,Ino  
They had it comin'  
Temari,Hanabi,Sakura  
They had it comin'  
Hinata,Anko,Ino  
They had it comin'  
Temari,Hanabi,Sakura  
They had it comin'  
Hinata,Anko,Ino  
They had it comin'  
Temari,Hanabi,Sakura  
All along  
Hinata,Anko,Ino  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
Temari,Hanabi,Sakura  
How could you tell us  
Hinata,Anko,Ino  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

Temari (Spoken)  
You be lazy one more time!

Hanabi (spoken)  
Done traing my ass.

Anko (Spoken)  
Ten times!

Ino(Spoken)  
Miert csukott Hokage bortonbe.

Hinata (Spoken)  
Sharing ramen.

Sakura (Spoken)  
Pairing differences.

Temari  
Lazy!

Hanabi  
Training!

Anko  
Icha Icha!

Ino  
Art

Hinata  
Ramen!

Sakura  
Gay!


	3. Cell block ninjas

Don't tell me!

"Kiba get the hell away from me!" Yelled a indigo haired girl as she walked down the halls of the high school tiring to get away from a brown semi spiky haired boy. "Come on Hinata, don't be like this." The red fanged marked boy stood in front of his girlfriend tiring to stop her from getting to her next class. "Bite me perv!" Yelled the Hyuuga running to her class to talk to her bestfriend, seeing if maybe he could help.

A blond haired boy was waiting at the door way to his music class looking for his friend. Ever since Hinata began dating Kiba she'd alwasys come to class late, this wasn't good in Naruto's view. 'If he even thinks about touching her I'll rip his balls off!" If it' weren't for the sun glaring on the blond, you could have sorn his deep sea blu eyes turned red.

Hinata finally made it to class with a CD in her hands. "Where have you been?" Asked Naruto walking Hinata inside, the indigo haired girl just looked away and walked on stage. "Class! Today Mrs.Hatke's class will be here because she somehow went missing with her husband so." The teavher let anko's class come into the adadorium, unlucky for Hinata, Kiba was in that class.

"OK, who would like to sing for us today?" Asked Kuranai as she looked at her students, only one rose her hand. "Hinata, come up dear." The Hyuuga walked up to the stage and placed her CD in the stereo, the music was a little beat as HInata began singing.

"While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love cause you're so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that?  
You're the one who gives it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way."

Hinata pointed to Kiba with a pissed off look in her lavender eyes. Naruto saw this and glarde to the Inuzuka boy to see him sinking in his seat from the eyes staring at him from the words in Hinata's song.

"Don't think that your charmin the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
I got you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that, you're the one who, throws it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up but you're no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway."

Everyone began thrwoing things at the tan skined Inuzuka as Hinata's song finished. "Kiba!" Naruto jumped at the brown haired boy and began beating the shit outta him. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata pulled the blond off the now bleeding Kiba and draged him to the halls. "Whats your proplem!?" Yelled the Hyuuga shaking the hell out of her frined, only to have him kiss her on the lips. Hinata was shocked when she felt Naruto's tounge entered her mouth, at first she strugged but soon melted into the kiss. The two broke away to breath and looked into eachother's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want any guys going after you." Hinata giggled as Naruto held her close. "Ok, I'm done with Kiba anyways." With that the two walked back to class enjoying the site of a beat to death Kiba.


	4. Sakura's one of those girls

Sakura's one of those girls.

"Naruto-kun, listen to me, Sakura is just using you." A girl with indigo hair down to her waiste dressed in a japanese school unifore, she was following a blonde boy waering the boy's unifore of the school. He turned around to see his lavender eye dfirend, only to gental push her off his trail. "Hinata stop it, Sakura's not like the other girls, trust me." Hinata just sighed and went to the adadorium, only to see a pink haired girl backed agianest the wall being ravaged by a raven haired boy, he was kissing her up and down her whole body. 'I knew it!' The bell rang and it was time for music class.

Naruto was seating in the large stage room cuddling with his new girlfriend. "Hehe, Naru-kun stop it." Giggled the green eyed girl as Naruto tickled her. "Ok, today is free song day. I hope one of you wrote a song we can play?" Asked the ebony colored haired teacher, he persing red eyes looked around the room and saw one hand up. "Ah, Hinata please step up." The fair skined girl held a CD close to her heart and looked out into the class as she held the mic. "This song to to a dear friend of mine." Hinata took a deep breath and qued her music teacher to star the background music. It sounded like punk rock, then Hinata's voice came it. "La la la, la la la la

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one."

Hinata pointed to Sakura with an angered look in her eyes, as for Naruto, he was complatly taken into Hinata's voice and the message it held.

"Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her pink hair, her green eyes  
Makes you wanna die."

Sakura gasped when she heard her traits in the song, her face red as she tried to take Naruto of of his trance. "Naru-kun, do something." The pink haired girl was shaking her boyfriend tiring to wake him.

"I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one!" The class was in an uproar asking Hinata to sing again. She left the stage and looked over to Naruto. He smiled at her and left his spot. "So, she really was cheating?" Asked the blond as he sat next to his bestfriend, the one that cared so much she'd make sure no one hurt him, not even a girl. "I saw her and Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, even Sasuke's older brother Itachi." Sighed the indigo haired girl. Naruto smiled and kissed his friend on the cheek. "Thank you, Hina-chan." Whispered the whisker faced boy as he sat back and enjoyed the rest of class. Hinata had a huge blush on her face, but just leaned her head on her bestfriend and cruch's shoulder.


End file.
